Keeper Of Time
by silverclaw789
Summary: xover with IY,YYH,DD, and DK The Keeper of Time has been murdered but her heir got away.The different realms are collasping on each other and many anime characters will band togather to save time.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The graceful Keeper of Time slowly walked down a diamond and ruby filled hallway to a large chamber. Carefully she laid the sleeping baby into a crib made out of vines and flowers.  
  
"Goodnight my daughter,"said the Keeper quitely.Closing the diamond doors carefully not to wake the child up.   
  
"Death and Life it is nice to see you, but I'm afraid you didn't come here for small talk,did you?"asked the Keeper.  
  
"Yes, we came here on important matters,"said Life.  
  
"We wish to control time,"said Death quietly taking out a knife.  
  
"My daughter is the heir not you,"said the Keeper wisely.  
  
"Yes, and that is about to change,"said Death stabbing his dagger into the Keeper.  
  
"You trader,"said the dying Keeper,"But you will not get my child."Slowly turning what was left of her life into magic she ran for her child. Death and Life started to run for her childs camber as well.  
  
"Goodbye my child,"said the Keeper. With her life magic she opened a portal to send her child through. She picked up her daughter and carefully put her in the portal.  
  
"If you remember nothing else remember this the emblem of the immortals lays in your heart."Carefully she closed the portal.  
  
"You are to late my child lives and she is the heir."said the Keeper falling to the floor dead.  
  
"Do not worry we will kill her daughter and get the emble,"said Death to his wife.  
  
"Yes,"said Life.  
  
---------------------------End Of Chapter One----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
r&r please  
  
^______________^  
  
Here are some quotes I found:  
  
1:We can live about forty days without food,  
  
Three days without water,  
  
About eight minutes without air........   
  
One-second without hope  
  
Hal Lindsey  
  
2: A jewel is a bit of ordinary earth which has passed through some   
  
extraordinary experiences.  
  
Author Unknown  
  
Hope you enjoyed them:D 


	2. chapter two

*Inuyasha's gang*  
  
"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard,"said a black hair maiden named Kagome.  
  
"Where are they,"asked a silver hair boy named Inuyasha.  
  
"About three miles north,"she anwered sighing deeply because of events that have happened.  
  
"Miroku since when did my butt need protection?"ask the demon slayer Sango slamming her fist on to the monks head.  
  
"You never learn do you?"asked a young fox named Shippo.  
  
"We are getting closer,"Kagome.  
  
"Ah! What's that?"asked Shippo running behind Kagome?  
  
"Its a black hole,"yelled Kagome picking up Shippo.  
  
"Its pulling me in,"said Sango grabbing Kagome who grabbed Inuyasha who grabbed Miroku.They were all suck into the black hole.BAM!They landed in a huge cave. In the middle was a pond and in the middle of that were a lot of vines.  
  
"Where are we?"asked Kagome rubbing her head.  
  
*Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
"Well, that takes care of that mission,"said a black hair boy in a green suit named Yusuke.He walk over to the demon he had just slain.  
  
"Yeah,"said a red headed boy named Kuwabara.  
  
"Idiot,"said a rather small boy named Hiei.  
  
"Now, now Hiei be nice,"said a red head boy named Kurama.  
  
"You fools!The realms are collapsing and you can't do anything about it. I'm just the begining!"screeched a bird like demon.  
  
"What did you just say!?"yelled/asked Yusuke straggling the dead beast.  
  
"It seems he is right,"replied Kurama.  
  
"Uh,guys what's that?"asked Kuwabara stepping backwards.  
  
"Kuwabara , you baka..."Yusuke said stopping to see the same black hole as before.  
  
"Run,"said Kurama starting to run.  
  
"Ah! Help me!"yelled Kuwabara grabbing Yusuke who grabbed Kurama who grabbed Hiei who couldn't grab anyone. Once an again the good guys where suck into the inky blackness.BAM! They landed into the same cave as the Inuyasha gang.  
  
*Dragon Knights*  
  
"Rath!No!Demon hunting comon,"yelled Rune over his shoulder.  
  
"Your no fun,"said Rath looking for a demon.  
  
"I'm hungry,"said Thatz looking for food.  
  
"Hey look a demon,"said Rath running after it.  
  
"Rune come on it can be food,"yelled Thatz running after Rath.  
  
"Wait,"yelled Rune running after his friends.  
  
"Uh,guys what's that,"ask Rath after killing the demon.  
  
"Ah! Guys its sucking me in," yelled Thatz grabbing Rath who grabbed Rune. Once an again the good guys get suck into the inky blackness. They as well fell into the same cave as the others.  
  
*Demon Dairy*  
  
"Dark arrow,"yelled Lord Raenef hitting his target.  
  
"Well, done master,"said Eclipse smiling.  
  
"Thanks,"said Raenef smiling and holding up two fingers for victory.  
  
"Reanef that was a nice shot,"said Chris smiling as well.  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?"ask Erutis?  
  
"Huh?Ah!look out a black hole!"yelld Chris.  
  
"Its pulling me in,"yelled Erutis grabbing Chris who grabbed Reanef who grabbed Eclpise.Like the others they were suck into the inky blackness. And like the others they land in the same cave.  
  
-------------------------------------------End Of Chapter 2------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R&R please!  
  
I had really neat poem but lost it sorry  
  
^____________^ 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Chapter Three  
  
after this it may be awhile time  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The orphaned child Tempest walk down the vaunt alley slowly. If only people would just feed her she would die happy. Slowly and gracefully she walk down the alley empty in her heart and stomach.  
  
"Child you should not be in the streets,"said an old woman.  
  
"Yes, but I have no home or parents to aid me,"replied the girl.  
  
"l pity you but I cannot help for you could be a thief trying to fool an old woman,"said the hag gently.  
  
"And for that you are wise,"said the girl slowly turning into the darkness. As she was engulfed in it no sooner some grabbed her.  
  
"Hey let go!"yelled the maiden angrily.  
  
"No, you shall not get away this time,"said a cold emotionless voice.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Who are you people,"yelled an out rage Inuyasha.  
  
"Yusuke,"said Yusuke.  
  
And so on till everyone was introduced.  
  
"Kurama!Your fading,"yelled Yusuke shocked.  
  
"It seems..."said Kurama's voice as he faded into the dark.  
  
"It seems her powers are coming back,"said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Yes, there may be hope after all,"said the second voice.  
  
"Who are you? Show your self!"called out Inuyasha.  
  
"You needn't worry when it is time we will tell,"said the first voice.  
  
"But this you do need to know,"said the second,"Fithteen years ago the Keeper Of Time was murdered. But her daughter got away. She doesn't know she is a god. The role your friend will play will help her understand. You my friends were summoned by me. You will fight the last war of the gods. You see she will play an important role but you will help save mankind till she can stop Life and Death."  
  
"But.."said Reanef.  
  
"That is all you need to know,"said the first voice fading.  
  
"Wait!"protested Rune.  
  
....with Tempest.................  
  
"I SAID LET GO!"yelled Tempest so loudly it echo.  
  
"Stop fighting,"said the man smiling evily.Slowly Kurama faded to where they were standing.  
  
"Hey you go away,"said the man throwing the girl to the ground.Kurama being the nice guy walk up to the girl and asked,"Are you all right?"  
  
"For now,"said Tempest looking at the handsome teenager.  
  
------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter Two--------------------------------------------------  
  
R&R PLEASE  
  
YEAH I KNOW SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO GO ON!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR WANT BE UP TILL AROND APIRL 18 SORRY!  
  
IT SHOULD BE EXTRA LONG!  
  
DON'T HOLD BACK ON THE R&R PLEASZZZZZZZZ 


	4. 

R&R PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE  
  
cause I aint wrighten till i get some Reviews!!!!  
  
O.o g2g  
  
ps:i dont care if their good bad and or ugly 


End file.
